


Bones

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Crimes & Criminals, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Partners in Crime, Public Display of Affection, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: The Phantom Troupe is on a job, but Feitan’s more concerned with teasing Phinks.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Skull Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> for sully xoxo thank you for drawing “fei stop playing and put it in your mouth,” which led to this

“Fei?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re kinda—“

“Hmm,” Feitan hums again. He grinds his hips back slowly, burying a smirk in his cowl as Phinks inhales sharply underneath him. “Better?”

Phinks grunts wordlessly and tries to lean deeper into the leather seats of the stolen car, hoping Machi didn’t notice the sound he just made. The pink-haired seamstress frowns out the window to his left, loud music blaring from her headphones. Phinks cranes his neck around Feitan’s hair and glances at Nobunaga to his right. Kortopi’s solitary visible eye blinks back at him from the enhancer’s lap and he presses harder against the seat back. Feitan’s weight shifts on his lap again. He groans involuntarily.

“Sorry,” Shizuku chirps from the car floor. She rolls over, crushing Phinks’ feet into the seat legs. Her adjustment sends Nobunaga’s knees up, which knocks Kortopi into Feitan, who uses the commotion to grind down into Phinks a few more times before he steadies himself. The transmuter smirks. There’s now a hardening lump rubbing up against his ass.

Phinks lolls his head back across the seat and scowls at the ceiling. “Paku, how much longer? This fucking sucks,” he whines.

“Oh, shut up,” Machi mutters. 

“And how come Machi doesn’t have anyone on  _ her _ lap? Why am  _ I _ stuck with Fei?”

Feitan snickers and rocks his hips side to side, stealthily, just enough for Phinks to feel without the others noticing. Nobunaga’s sharp elbow connects with his shoulder and he shoots him a glare. “Watch it, Nobunaga,” he threatens.

“Fuck you,” Nobu shrugs.

“Guys, calm down,” Shalnark says from the passenger seat.

“Shut up,” Phinks snaps at him. He squeezes his eyes shut as Feitan pulls an arm into his bulky cloak and slowly slides the limb down Phinks’ stomach until it’s resting on his thigh. “So how much—“

“Twenty more minutes, you huge baby,” Shal laughs.

Feitan smirks and playfully squeezes Phinks’ thigh. The blonde is a wall of tense muscles beneath him, twitching slightly with each tiny motion of his body. He grinds down again.

“Fuck,” Phinks groans quietly. 

“I’m having fun,” Shizuku announces from the floor. 

“Yeah, well, you don’t have Fei’s bony little butt digging into your thighs,” Phinks retorts.

Feitan elbows his stomach angrily. “Rude.”

“Yeah, I thought you liked Feitan’s ass,” Shal giggles.

“Gross,” Machi groans.

“Seriously,” Nobu whines, “Kortopi’s right here.”

The small conjurer looks up. “What?”

“Nothing,” Phinks says quickly. He glares at Shalnark. “Perv.”

“Will you all cut it out? I’m trying to drive here,” Pakunoda murmurs. She squints at the road and sighs. “Shalnark, what’s the exit again?”

“Hmm? Oh, 36B,” the blonde hums. He leans over the seat again, grinning as he holds up his phone. “Everybody, smile!”

“Fuck you,” Phinks snarls. He buries his face in Feitan’s shoulder as the shutter clicks, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. “I’m going to fucking kill you,” he hisses as quietly as he can.

Feitan just giggles and leans into his chest. He pulls his knees closer and snuggles down into the blonde’s lap, enjoying the feeling of his erection pushing back. The strong arms around his waist squeeze tighter. He flexes the hand hidden under his cloak and slides it up Phinks’ thigh again, slowly rubbing the silky fabric of his track suit back and forth. 

“SHOOT,” Paku yelps suddenly. She swerves over and everyone goes flying, slamming into each other as she struggles to merge through three lanes. Phinks clutches Feitan closer. The transmuter rocks his hips more dramatically as they all slide around, snickering to himself about the twitches he can feel in the blonde’s leg muscles. The car swings into the exit and whips around the offramp, sending everyone tilting in the other direction. Feitan reaches between his own legs and cups Phinks’ balls through the tracksuit.

“Jesus Christ,” Phinks gasps.

“Sorry, sorry,” Paku shouts, “I’m so sorry, guys, is everyone—“

“I’m fine,” Shizuku squeaks from the floor. She pops up, looking around blindly. “But I lost my glasses!”

“They’re under the seat,” Nobu grunts. He lifts his legs higher as the girl dives back down. Kortopi scrambles into Feitan again, who jumps in surprise and whips his hand back through his sleeve. Phinks lets out a relieved sigh.

“Found em,” Shizuku announces. 

“Great! Ooh, Paku, it says if you take the next right we can be there in five,” Shalnark says cheerfully.

“Please, do that,” Phinks groans.

Feitan stifles an amused snort and rocks on his lap again. “You have problem, Phinks?”

“I sure fuckin’ do,” Phinks growls. He grips Feitan’s shoulders tightly and glares through the windshield. “There’s the turn.”

“I know, Phinks,” Paku snaps. She looks over her shoulder, anxiously straining her neck as she tries to see her blind spot. “Ugh, guys, can you duck down a bit? I can’t see,” she exclaims.

Nobunaga and Phinks groan but slide as low as they can without stepping on Shizuku or losing the figures on their laps. Feitan purposefully slides up as Phinks moves, grinding against the full length of his erection. The blonde’s breath catches again. 

“That’s good, okay, thanks!” Paku yanks the steering wheel and swerves again, the sharp turn producing a frightened yelp from Shalnark. She speeds down the side street and skids to a stop in front of an old church. “Phew,” she gasps, “alright, we made it.”

“Oh, thank god,” Phinks breathes. He elbows Nobu roughly and gestures at the door. “Get the fuck up, I’m dyin’ here!”

“Shaddup,” Nobu grunts. He pops the door open and Kortopi hops out, quickly followed by Shizuku scrambling over the tangle of legs to stumble onto the sidewalk. The skinny enhancer slides out of the car and steps around to the trunk. “Next time, we should make Phinks ride with the bags,” he calls.

“Fuck you,” Phinks shouts back. He shoves Feitan off his lap as Machi clambers out the other door, quickly tucking his boner into the waistband of his boxers in an attempt to disguise it. Feitan giggles and hops into the street. Phinks glares at him. “And fuck  _ you,” _ he hisses as he crawls after him. 

Feitan smirks into his collar. “Promise?”

“Oh, you little—“

“Umbrella,” Nobu interrupts, tossing the weapon to Feitan. The transmuter catches it and twirls it to the ground, leaning on it as he raises his eyebrows playfully at Phinks.

“Phinks, Feitan, you two will be in charge of the crypts,” Shalnark reminds them, “Nobu, you and Kortopi are with me and the priests, Paku and Shizuku are stripping the altar, and Machi, you’ll keep watch until everyone else gets here.”

“We know,” Machi sighs. She leans against the car and folds her arms across her chest. “Well? Get going, assholes, we’ve got a lot of shit to steal,” she urges, waving vaguely at the church.

Phinks grunts and storms into the ancient building, careening down the crumbling stone steps until he’s confronted with a huge wooden door. He shoves his sleeve up and starts winding his arm.

“Don’t too much,” Feitan teases next to him.

“Fuck you,” Phinks snarls. He winds his arm three more times just to make a point and slams his fist through the door, pulverizing the thick oak into a spray of splinters. Feitan shrieks and ducks behind his umbrella as shards of wood fly everywhere. 

“Baichi!”

“Let’s go,” Phinks snaps. He grabs Feitan’s arm and yanks him into the crypts, rushing past rows of statues and urns until they reach a small alcove at the head of the catacombs. He drops Feitan and turns around, seething. “What the hell was that?!”

Feitan rests his umbrella against the carefully arranged wall of skulls and steps closer, lowering his cowl so Phinks can see his wicked grin. “Fun,” he giggles.

“You fucking whore,” Phinks growls. He smacks a huge palm on Feitan’s head and shoves him to his knees, tugging his achingly hard cock out of his pants to slap it across his face. “Finish what you fucking started, asshole.”

“Mmm, so hot when you mad,” Feitan teases. His voice is low and seductive as he inches forwards, playfully running his hands up the blonde’s muscular thighs. “My big man, so pretty,” he purrs, “love feeling you under me, baichi, so strong!” He slides a hand under Phinks’ shirt and grins up at him. “You not want to fuck this bony ass, then?”

Phinks snorts. “We don’t have all day, Fei. You can’t keep doing this shit in the middle of missions,” he says angrily. He inhales sharply as Feitan’s tongue flicks across the swollen head of his cock. “And, um, sorry for saying your ass is bony,” he gasps quickly, suddenly afraid that the transmuter might punish him for the comment.

Feitan laughs and gently drags his nails down Phinks’ abs, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his cock. “Sound worried, Phinks,” he teases, “you think I might feel mean today? Not let pretty boy cum until we go home?”

“I swear to god, Fei,” Phinks growls, “I will shove this dick down your bitch throat so hard you’ll never speak again if you even try that.” 

“Mmmmm,” Feitan hums. He sticks his tongue out and slowly draws it up the length of Phinks’ cock, gazing up at him hungrily as he does. The enhancer shudders. Feitan smirks and wraps a small hand around the base of his cock, giving him a quick squeeze. “So rude, baichi, you very angry with me? Not happy I think only of your cock, even on missions?” He licks along the shaft of Phinks’ cock again, teasingly tracing curls and spirals with the tip of his tongue. 

“Mmph, well,” Phinks grunts, “when you put it like  _ that, _ I guess I can’t be that mad about it.” He groans softly as a small hand climbs up his stomach again. “But seriously, we don’t have a ton of time,” he hisses.

“Chrollo say three hour job,” Feitan counters as he playfully kisses the sides of Phinks’ cock, “means we finish in two, usually, and two of us just find one thing, baichi.” He slowly circles his tongue around the pink tip of the blonde’s cock and kisses it again. “More like two hours free for us,” he murmurs. 

Phinks shakes his head vaguely. “Whatever, just—c’mon, Fei,” he mumbles. He tears his eyes away from the small man’s seductive gaze and glares pointedly at a nearby skull. “Stop making out with my dick, dude, we should really get to work,” he grumbles.

Feitan giggles and ignores him, continuing his slow licks and gentle kisses. “Mmm, such a pretty cock,” he murmurs, “so big, too, feels so good inside me.” He pushes the waist of Phinks’ pants lower and tugs his balls free, sucking them into his mouth as he strokes his cock. The blonde’s nerves translate into salty sweat in his mouth and he sucks a bit harder. “Mmm.”

“Fuck,” Phinks groans. He lazily rests a hand on Feitan’s head and absentmindedly strokes his hair as he watches his mouth travel along his length again. “You look like you’re having fun,” he chuckles.

“Mm, yes,” Feitan purrs. He takes the tip of Phinks’ cock into his mouth and sucks lightly, blinking up at him through his long eyelashes. He releases him with a pop and grins. “Always fun, sucking you,” he murmurs as he stills his stroking hand, “because you want so much, baichi, you  _ need _ me, crazy boy.”

“You’re the crazy one,” Phinks snorts. He pushes some of Feitan’s hair back as the transmuter leans in again, groaning in frustration when his mouth bypasses his cock to press wet kisses into his stomach. “Baby, c’mon—“

Feitan snickers and drags his tongue back down the blonde’s hard abs. He playfully nips his skin and grins up at him. “How I am crazy? You the one with cock out in catacombs,” he teases.

“You wouldn’t stop fuckin’ grinding on me in the car on the way here, you little bastard, which is  _ why _ I’m the idiot with my dick out in this creepy skull tunnel,” Phinks snaps. He twists his hips to slap his cock against Feitan’s face again. “For someone who insisted on getting me hard, you don’t seem too invested in solving the problem,” he adds. 

“Hmm, hmm,” Feitan hums through a mischievous smile. He cradles Phinks’ cock against his cheek and greedily rubs his open mouth along it, sucking and lapping at the firm muscle as though he’s kissing an estranged lover. “Mmmph, baichi,” he moans softly, “love my pretty boy, love this big cock.”

Phinks groans and tugs a handful of Feitan’s hair. “Fei, baby, c’mon,” he whines, “stop playing around and put it in your mouth, I’m getting desperate here.”

“Mmm, I know,” Feitan murmurs. He takes the tip of his cock into his mouth again and closes his eyes, swirling his tongue around as he sucks it. “Mmmmmmmm.”

“Fuck,” Phinks croaks. He rocks his hips forward but Feitan pushes against his stomach, refusing to let him move. “Feitan,” he groans. 

Feitan strokes a hand up the length of Phinks’ cock and pulls his mouth back again, letting his tongue hang out to keep a strand of saliva connecting their bodies. He raises wide eyes to Phinks’ red face. “Ahhh?”

“Hmmph,” Phinks grunts. He swats Feitan’s hands off his body and hooks a finger into his open mouth, yanking it closer as he abruptly shoves his cock between his lips. He lets out a low groan as Feitan gags around him and rocks forward. “Christ,” he gasps, “oh, god, fuck!”

Feitan chokes noisily and tries to rear back but the huge palm on the back of his head just clutches him tighter, tugging on his hair as Phinks thrusts deeper into his throat. He whines and smacks the blonde’s knee.

“Don’t care,” Phinks grunts, “fuck you, fuck, yeah, baby, c’mon, open up, I know you can take it, Fei, just—fuck!” He pauses just long enough for Feitan to gulp down a ragged breath and then shoves his cock back into his mouth, burying the whole length of it in his warm throat as the transmuter gags. “Oh, god,” Phinks moans.

Feitan grabs the base of the blonde’s cock and jerks his head back as far as he can, sputtering around his full mouth as he starts stroking him. He squeaks through his nose as Phinks’ hips buck forward. “Nnngh!”

“Fei, fuck,” Phinks gasps, rocking his hips faster as Feitan forces his jaw wider. He gathers more of his hair in a fist and yanks it closer. Feitan whines. Phinks just laughs. “You love it, baby, I know you do,” he teases breathlessly, “little slut, I bet you’re rock-hard right now, aren’t you? Ha, and, and I’m not gonna, ugh, fuck, oh god, yeah, baby, suck it!”

“Mmph,” Feitan grunts around his cock. He obeys the blonde’s demand, though, sucking hard as Phinks’ cock slides through his lips. He drops his hand away and tilts his head as much as he can, blinking up at Phinks through watery eyes. He shakes his hips hopefully. “Mm?”

Phinks laughs and pulls back, quickly slapping Feitan across the face. He shoves his cock back into his mouth before the smaller man can react.

“MMPH!”

“We don’t, fuck, we don’t have time for that, Fei,” Phinks grunts. His mouth falls open slightly as Feitan whines and starts sucking him again, losing his train of thought in the feeling of a nimble tongue deftly wrapping around his cock over and over as he jerks his hips forward. “Oh, god, baby, fuck,” he rasps, “Fei, Fei, oh my god!”

Feitan grunts vaguely and closes his eyes again, trying to concentrate on not gagging as he bobs his head faster. He knew perfectly well that Phinks would say they didn’t have time to really fuck, but it’s still disappointing. Oh well. Worth a shot. He swallows the whole length of Phinks’ cock and runs his tongue along it inside his mouth, moaning quietly as his hands slide back up the blonde’s muscular thighs.

“Fei, fuuuuck,” Phinks moans. He grabs the back of Feitan’s head and holds him in place as he rocks into his mouth, ramming his cock against the back of his throat. Feitan gags noisily. Phinks pulls back slightly, only to slam into his mouth more forcefully. 

“MMNGHPH!”

Phinks yelps as sharp nails dig into his thigh and releases Feitan’s head, staggering back against the wall of skulls as the transmuter splutters. He grins. “You good?”

“Bleh,” Feitan spits. He wipes a bit of snot from his nose and opens his mouth again, raising his eyebrows up at the blonde. “Ahhh, more,” he giggles. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Phinks whispers. He clumsily drops down and kisses Feitan sloppily, moaning as thin fingers crawl through his hair. He pulls back and wipes his mouth. “Crazy little fucker,” he chuckles as he stands, stroking his spit-slicked cock in one hand. His other palms Feitan’s head again and pulls it closer. “C’mere, baby, lemme fuck that pretty little whore mouth of yours.”

Feitan giggles and guides Phinks’ cock back into his mouth, sucking it down eagerly as the blonde inhales sharply. “Mmmm, mm mm mm,” he hums, stroking his hand faster as he glances up.

“Unngh, Fei,” Phinks groans, “don’t look at me like that, fuck.” 

Feitan slides his mouth back slowly and playfully laps at the tip of Phinks’ cock, kissing it tenderly as he strokes him. He gazes up at Phinks with wide eyes. “But I love you, baichi,” he whispers teasingly, “love choking on you, to see pretty face when you fuck my mouth.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Phinks rasps. He yanks Feitan’s hair to the side and shoves himself back into his mouth, groaning hungrily as the transmuter’s giggles are muffled around his cock. “Move your hand,” he grunts, “and stay still.”

Feitan nods shortly and drops his hand, opening his mouth wider. He squeaks as Phinks’ hands each grab fistfuls of his hair and tug him closer. A strangled laugh grunts through his nose and then he can barely breathe, barely see or hear anything as Phinks’ cock rams into the back of his throat. He just focuses on sucking. “Mmm!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Phinks pants, rutting into Feitan’s mouth as hard as he can. He tangles his fingers through his dark hair with a low groan and drops his chin to his chest, thrusting faster when their eyes meet. Tears are streaming from Feitan’s fluttering eyes. “Fei, baby, fuck,” Phinks moans, “god, oh god, ohhh, fuck yeah, you like that? Like choking on this big cock, baby? Fuck!” He groans vaguely as the words fade from his throat and closes his eyes in ecstasy. His hips are moving on their own now, jerking back and forth aggressively as Feitan gags. His fists tighten in the tangled black locks. “Feeiii, fuuuck,” he groans, “fuck, Feitan!”

Feitan makes a muffled sound in response, gagging again as the noise is fucked back into his throat. He paws blindly at Phinks’ legs. His own hips are rocking too, bucking vaguely at nothing in a fruitless search for stimulation. He whines and tries to suck harder. His cock is hard and aching between his legs, straining against the tight fabric of his clothes as he struggles to keep breathing. A salty mix of tears and snot slides into his mouth and he whimpers as his nose is mashed into the pile of dark blonde curls at the base of Phinks’ cock, twisting a fistful of his pants into his shaky hand. He can’t move his head anymore. He just moans, wanting to encourage the rough thrusts against the back of his throat.

“Fei, fuck,” Phinks gasps, “I’m—fuck, baby, I love you!” He groans loudly and presses Feitan’s head down harder, bucking his hips aggressively with his entire cock buried in the smaller man’s mouth. He can feel him gagging. It just makes him want it more. Phinks bites back a low moan and lets go of Feitan’s head, allowing him a few quick, jagged breaths before he shoves his cock back down his throat. “Fuuuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants, “fuck, yeah, Fei, Jesus, uuggh, FUCK!”

Feitan blinks up as much as he can and sucks harder, moaning softly as the blonde’s eyes squeeze shut. Suddenly his face is buried in Phinks’ torso again and he’s gagging and clutching his thighs, whimpering vaguely as the blonde fucks his throat. Gunfire erupts upstairs. Neither of them pay any attention, far too wrapped up in each other to care whether the mission is going south. Feitan forces his jaw wider and moans loudly. 

“Oh god, fuck,” Phinks moans. His head slams back against the wall behind him, shattering one of the skulls, and he laughs breathlessly, still rutting into Feitan as though nothing happened. He feels like his thighs are about to catch fire. Long nails dig into them again and he grunts excitedly, yanking a fistful of black hair towards himself as he thrusts roughly into the smaller man’s slobbery mouth. “Fei, fuck, fuck,” he groans, “Fei, I’m—baby—fuck, I’m gonna—“

“Mmnngh,” Feitan whimpers. He grunts as the blonde’s movements stutter and his cock spasms in his mouth, gagging slightly when he tries to breathe through his nose. Hot cum shoots into his throat and he gags again, quickly turning the sound into a moan as he sucks it down. Phinks’ breathing is raspy and desperate above him as he finishes. Feitan hums happily and keeps sucking until the hands drop away from his head and there’s nothing left to swallow, running his tongue greedily along the blonde’s softening cock. “Mmmmmmm!”

Phinks hisses as Feitan keeps sucking him and quickly shoves him off, still panting heavily. He wipes his brow and stumbles back against the wall, staring down at Feitan with wide eyes. “Holy shit, Fei,” he finally manages to whisper.

Feitan giggles breathlessly and swipes a sleeve across his messy face, pushing to his feet as he sways slightly. “Hmm, see? I very nice,” he gargles teasingly, “tease pretty boy in car, because I so nice!”

“Shut up,” Phinks laughs. He pulls Feitan closer and kisses him slowly, tucking a few spit-slicked strands of hair behind his ear. Three loud gunshots go off upstairs and they jump apart. “Ah, shit,” Phinks grunts, “sounds like the time limit just changed.”

“Oops,” Feitan snickers. He tugs Phinks into another quick kiss and helpfully shoves his limp cock back into his pants, patting his waistband as he pulls back. “Better be fast, then,” he giggles, “finding, um... finding what we steal.”

Phinks glances at him quizzically. “You don’t remember what we’re here for, Fei?”

“Not really,” Feitan shrugs. He pulls his collar up and laughs at the look on the blonde’s face. “What? I distracted,” he laughs. 

“You sure were,” Phinks chuckles. He grabs Feitan’s hand and tugs him down the long tunnel, squinting at the seemingly endless rows of human skulls. “There’s some kinda relic or something down here, I think it’s got gold and maybe some rubies? Ah, fuck, Fei,” he mumbles, “I was really hoping you knew what we were looking for.”

Feitan giggles and squeezes the blonde’s hand. “We just take whatever, baichi, anything looks nice, we steal!”

“You’re so smart,” Phinks gushes. The pair darts down the long tunnel side by side, alternating between smashing skulls for fun and snatching bits of buried treasure out of the alcoves. Feitan chucks a baby’s skull at Phinks and the blonde yelps as he dodges it, tossing a fistful of ancient gold coins back at him. “FUCKER!”

“EEK!”

Phinks snarls as Feitan races away, stumbling over the shards of bone on the floor as he rushes after him. “FEI! HEY! GET BACK HERE!”

“CATCH ME,” Feitan yells back. He cackles wildly and skids around a corner, slamming face first into a small metal door. He groans as he staggers backwards. 

Phinks flies around the corner and careens directly into Feitan, sending both of them crashing into the door. He grunts in shock as he tries to regain his balance. “Oh. Here, stand back,” he mumbles when his vision refocuses.

Feitan ducks into the main hallway and peers around the corner, grinning excitedly as he watches Phinks wind up. The enhancer’s fist smashes through the metal door like so much paper. Feitan cheers and darts past him, freezing in place as he sees the room’s contents. He takes a step back. “Phinks—“

“Alright, let’s see,” Phinks yawns. He shoves past Feitan and trips over a wire on the floor, slamming facedown onto the cold stone. Something whizzes overhead and he flinches. He glances over his shoulder and gives Feitan an apologetic grin. “Sorry.”

“Baichi,” Feitan sighs. He looks around slowly, wary of any further traps. The stone walls are carved with deep shelves, each row packed to the brim with massive jugs of dark liquids. He squints. “Phinks,” he whispers, “that blood?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, looks like it,” Phinks mumbles as he pushes to his feet. “Gross. Oh, cool! Fei, look at this!”

Feitan stays in the doorway as Phinks lunges across the room, unsettled by the ease with which they’ve been able to enter. He watches his partner poke a coffin and leap back as it swings open. “Phinks,” he says quietly, “careful.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Phinks grunts. He grins as he sees the contents and looks over his shoulder. “Found the thing, though!”

“Oh? Show,” Feitan responds. He snorts as the blonde waves a gold-plated forearm at him. “Baichi. Take, we go now,” he snickers.

Phinks chuckles and scoops the skeleton into his arms, shuddering slightly as the gem-encrusted skull rolls up to look at him. “This thing is kinda creepy, damn. Hope danchou doesn’t plan to keep it,” he mumbles.

“Hurry,” Feitan snaps. The coffin is slowly swinging shut behind Phinks, and he knows better than to believe the relic wouldn’t be booby-trapped. He jumps back around the corner as Phinks bounds towards him and turns to lecture him—but then it comes, an explosion, a deafening blast with a thick rain of congealed blood and shattered stones and crumbling dirt, and Phinks blindly tackling him to the ground. Feitan grunts as the golden skull slams into his own. “Baichi,” he rasps, “too big.”

When Phinks doesn’t respond, Feitan frowns and clumsily twists his neck around. He shrieks. A large chunk of stone protrudes from the back of the blonde’s head, dripping a mixture of fresh blood and the congealed liquid from the jars. Feitan pushes against the floor as hard as he can and scrambles free, gasping and coughing as the dust-filled air chokes him. He grabs Phinks’ face and shakes him. “Phinks. PHINKS!” 

“Feitan? Phinks?” Shalnark’s voice rings down the corridor, muffled by a layer of crushed bone and dirt that collapsed a few feet from the tangled pair. Feitan whips around.

“SHAL! TUNNEL BROKE! PHINKS IS—HELP!” The transmuter crouches down again and holds his finger under Phinks’ nose, exhaling a relieved sob when he feels a tiny flow of warm air. He swallows hard and scowls. There’s no need to be so damn emotional. He turns to the cave-in and pushes some of the dirt experimentally. “Shal?”

“We’re coming,” Shal yells back, “don’t do anything, Fei, Franklin’s gonna dig you guys out, alright? Is Phinks there?”

“Knocked out,” Feitan shouts. He kneels next to the blonde and pulls his bloody head into his lap, cradling it as he rocks nervously. The air is thick with blood and dirt. He coughs again, swiping at the ancient liquid coating his face as he tries to take a normal breath. Phinks is paler than he’s ever seen him. Feitan groans and curls down around him. “If you die, I kill you,” he hisses, “stupid way to die, baichi, so stupid.”

“Nnngh,” Phinks grunts. 

Feitan grins and sits up again. “Oh. You be fine. SHAL! HURRY UP!”

A few more minutes pass and then Franklin’s low voice rumbles through the dirt and Feitan ducks again, flattening himself and the blonde as much as he can under a spray of bullets. His friends poke their faces through a massive hole. “Hey,” Shalnark chirps, “he alive?”

“Little bit,” Feitan murmurs. He stands up shakily and points at the golden skeleton. “Stole bones, though. Someone else take, please.”

Franklin frowns at him. “Did you just say please? You also get knocked around, Feitan?”

“Feh,” Feitan scoffs, and then he falls forwards into blackness.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan and Phinks recover from their injuries and finish what they started.

When Feitan wakes up, he’s clean and dry, blinking up at a strip of fluorescent lights. He sits up slowly. The brightness seeps into his aching brain and then fades as his eyes adjust, pulling back to reveal a rickety cot and the leaky ceiling of the abandoned hospital the troupe has been squatting in. Machi turns to him from across the room.

“Hey, you’re up. You should be fine if you want to move, it was just a little concussion,” she yawns. 

“Ah,” Feitan murmurs. He rubs his eyes and frowns. “Phinks?”

Machi gives him a tired smile. “He’s next door, but please don’t—goddammit,” she sighs as Feitan tears out of the room.

Phinks is still sleeping, shirtless and covered in bandages under the thin sheets. Feitan sighs and climbs into the cot next to him. He gently prods his shoulder and the blonde stirs. “Hmph?”

“Hello,” Feitan whispers. He yawns and snuggles a bit closer, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Baichi,” he murmurs, “you scare me.” 

“Huh? Oh,” Phinks mumbles. A slow smile spreads across his face as he processes his surroundings and Feitan’s words. “Awwwww, you love me, Fei?”

“Shut up,” Feitan snarls.

Phinks chuckles sleepily and pulls Feitan closer, wincing as he tries to move his head. “Fuck, my head hurts,” he whines, “goddammit, Fei, why’d you let me do that?”

“Baichi,” Feitan snickers. He tilts his head up and places a shy kiss on the blonde’s jaw. “Machi fix you?”

“I’m not done, actually, which is what I was  _ trying _ to tell you,” she groans from the doorway. 

Feitan blushes and slides out of the cot. “Oh. I wait in hall, then,” he mumbles bashfully. He pauses in the doorway and glances over at Machi, clearing his throat nervously. “Um... thank you, Machi,” he mutters.

Machi rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. At least you guys got the skeleton out in one piece,” she sighs. She turns back to Phinks and frowns at him. “What the  _ hell _ were you thinking?! You didn’t check for traps?”

“Wasn’t thinking much,” Phinks mumbles. He flinches as she yanks the bandages off his head and grabs his face. “Hey!”

“Shut up, Phinks,” Machi snaps. She probes the wound and sighs before pulling a thread from her aura. “Now sit still.”

A few minutes later, Phinks staggers into the hallway, waving happily at Feitan. “All good! Machi’s a genius,” he laughs.

“I know,” she sighs as she drifts past the pair.

Feitan rolls his eyes. “You very stupid, baichi,” he murmurs, “I tell you careful, and you not!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Phinks shrugs. He shoves his hands in his pockets and gives Feitan a boyish grin. “But hey... we’re done with the mission now,” he whispers, “and we don’t have anything to do tonight, huh?”

“Hmm?”

Phinks shuffles a bit closer and winks. “Wanna go to bed early?”

“Oh,” Feitan snickers. He scans the hallway quickly and then pushes to his toes, yanking his cowl out of the way to kiss Phinks. “Maybe,” he murmurs, “but also, dinner?”

“I am kinda starving,” Phinks agrees reluctantly. He sighs and stretches his arms behind his head. “Ugh, I hope they didn’t let Shal pick,” he groans.

—————

A few hours slide by and Feitan is staring at the ceiling with Shizuku, both stoned out of their minds. He points vaguely at a patch of mold. “Dragon.”

“Hmm. That one’s a horse,” Shizuku murmurs.

Feitan squints and shakes his head. “Pass more,” he mumbles, “not seeing horse.”

“Oh, I don’t know where the joint when,” Shizuku sighs.

“Is done, pass weed, Shizu,” Feitan chuckles slowly. “We finish already. I make another.”

“I think you guys are good,” Nobunaga grunts. 

Feitan frowns and slowly tilts his head, surprised to discover the older man is sitting on a chair nearby. He goes to pull his cloak down and finds it missing. 

Nobunaga snorts. “Yeah, I don’t know why you keep trying to take your clothes off, man, you gave Shizuku your coat like an hour ago.”

Feitan blinks. His head rolls back to look at Shizuku. She’s wearing his cloak as a headscarf. He giggles. “And Phinks?”

“Huh?”

Feitan sits up excitedly at the sound of the blonde’s voice. “Phinks!”

Phinks blushes hard and looks away. “Nobu, the hell are we smoking, man?”

“Shizuku brought it,” Nobu yawns.

“I don’t remember that,” she chirps.

Feitan giggles and crawls towards Phinks. “Uh oh,” he whispers, “Shizuku, where you go today?”

“Today? Hmm,” the conjurer sighs. She shrugs. “I helped Machi get dinner.”

Nobunaga jerks upright. “Oh, no,” he groans.

“Shizuku, Shizuku,” Feitan says in a teasing sing-song, “spiders were at church, Shizuku, you forget?” He keeps his eyes locked on Phinks until he kneels up at his feet, grinning deviously as the blonde sweats. “Nobu, what Shizuku steal?”

Phinks swallows hard as Nobunaga closes his eyes to focus. He quickly jabs his finger towards the ceiling, shaking his head aggressively. Feitan sticks out his tongue and lewdly strokes a palm down his bare body. His hand slips into his pants with a quiet sigh. “Oh,  _ baichi,  _ mmmm!”

“Fei, cool it,” Phinks hisses. He clears his throat loudly. “She was with Paku,” he calls to Nobu, feeling as though the other man is miles away.

“So she went to the altar, and stole whatever she found there,” Nobunaga groans, “so we just smoked whatever she found behind the altar of the cursed skeleton church.”

Feitan lets out a wild cackle and falls to his back, rolling in laughter. He wheezes as he drags himself towards Shizuku. “Curse could be fun,” he titters hoarsely. He snatches his cloak from the girl’s head and ties the arms around his neck like a cape. A thought occurs to him and he scowls. “Trick umbrella?”

“Huh? Fei, you put it upstairs a while ago,” Phinks mumbles. “Frankie grabbed it for you.”

“Frankie,” Nobunaga snickers. “He’d kick your ass.”

Phinks laughs and shoves his hand into a bag of chips, jumping slightly when he realizes he’s been holding it. “Nobody can kick my—whoa, where’d these come from?”

“I think that one looks more like a dragon,” Shizuku says dreamily. She begins moving her arms and legs in slow arcs, almost as though making a snow angel.

“Good evening, all,” Feitan announces formally. He turns to Phinks and cocks his head. “Come.”

“Well,” Phinks chuckles nervously. He stumbles to his feet and salutes Nobunaga, tripping over Shizuku’s flailing limbs. He grunts an apology and scrambles across the room after Feitan. They’re barely in the hallway before he grabs the smaller man and lifts him up against the wall, kissing him hungrily. “You,” he growls into Feitan’s mouth.

“Phinks,” Feitan rasps. He yanks the blonde’s zipper down and slams their mouths together again, greedily running a hand down his body. Phinks staggers away from the wall and Feitan laughs, breaking the kiss to clutch his neck. “You do only what I say,” he purrs, “or I finish what church started.”

Phinks grins. “Asshole, you were all—urk—“

“Hurry,” Feitan whispers as he chokes him. He kisses Phinks quickly and slips out of his arms, disappearing upstairs in a flash. The blonde blinks in confusion for a moment before sprinting after him.

“Holy—whoa,” Phinks gasps. Feitan is sprawled across the bed, lazily stroking himself as he sucks on his fingers. Phinks takes a few steps towards him and freezes. “Um, Fei?”

“Mmm?”

“I—you said I can only do what you tell me,” Phinks whispers reverently. 

“Mmhmm,” Feitan nods. He smirks as the realization dawns on the blonde’s face and lewdly pops his fingers out of his mouth, sliding them down between his legs. “So, when I no say what to do, what then?”

“I, um, yeah, that’s, uh,” Phinks stammers as he watches Feitan slowly push a finger inside himself. The transmuter’s face contorts blissfully and Phinks’ mouth hangs open uselessly, any thoughts fleeing his fuzzy mind as Feitan raises his leg higher. “Goddamn, Fei,” he whispers. He shakes his head and tries to remember what he was asking. “Wait, Fei—if you don’t tell me to do anything, does that mean I just have to watch?”

Feitan bites his lip and strokes himself faster, gasping softly as he probes deeper. “Mmm, mmhmm,” he nods, “mmmph, oh!”

“Fei—fuck,” Phinks groans. He whines pitifully as he sees Feitan’s soft cock swelling in his hand, still confused by the lack of instructions. “Fei—“

“Ah-aha,” Feitan gasps as he presses against his prostate. He clutches the base of his cock tightly and spreads his legs wider, slowly adding a second finger. “Oh, fuck,” he moans, “ah, aha, Phinks, lube!”

Phinks springs across the room and dives into his bag, practically tackling Feitan as he leaps onto the bed with the lube. The transmuter hisses and smacks him. “Wha—“

“Just lube, baichi,” Feitan snickers. He snatches the bottle and shoves Phinks off the bed, clumsily pouring lube into the hand still in his ass. He arches off the bed as his fingers slide deeper. “OH!”

“Goddammit,” Phinks whines. He kneels next to the bed and props his chin on the edge, pouting at Feitan. “C’mon, babe, what the hell is this?”

Feitan ignores him in favor of wrapping a hand around his cock again, stroking himself slowly as he grinds his fingers into his prostate. “Ohh, ohh,” he moans softly, “oh, oh, Phinks—“

“Yeah?!”

“Mmph, oh,” Feitan gasps, still ignoring the blonde. He thrusts his hand faster as Phinks groans. His cock twitches in his hand and he hums blissfully, rolling his head back against the mattress. “Mm, mm, mm, mm!”

Phinks grunts in frustration and shoves a hand down his own pants, tugging his hard cock free. He sits back on his heels and starts stroking. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

Feitan’s eyes fly open and he snaps his head towards Phinks. “No,” he says meanly.

“What?!”

“You do,” Feitan says slowly, plunging his fingers into himself as Phinks watches,  _ “only _ what I say, baichi.” He rolls a handful of lube over the tip of his cock and moans quietly, thrusting his hand a bit faster again. “S-so, nothing,” he rasps, “you do nothing, baichi, j-just watch, fuck, I, I tell you when, mm, mmph!”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Phinks groans. He leans his chin on the bed again, hoping Feitan will at least let him kiss him at some point. The transmuter’s slender body arches up again with a low moan and Phinks whines. “Baby, c’mon—“

“Oh, fuck,” Feitan moans. He slows his hand and grinds down into it, panting softly as he strokes himself. “Phinks, fuck,” he gasps, “oh, oh fuck, Phinks, Phinks!”

“Are—can I—“

“Phiiinks, fuck, oh, ohh—“

“Fei, please—“

“AH, AH, OH, mmm, mmmhmm,” Feitan whines through his teeth. He drops his leaking cock and slides a hand up his torso as he rubs his prostate, pinching and tweaking a nipple until it’s hard. “Mmph, baichi,” he sighs, “uh, uh, fuck!”

Phinks groans and reaches towards him, whining in frustration when Feitan smacks his hand away. “Fei, c’mon, please lemme touch you,” he begs, “baby, please, you look so fucking hot right now, I know you wanna get fucked, c’mon, please!”

“Mm-mm, mmm, Phinks,” Feitan moans.

“Feitan, please, oh my god,” Phinks pleads, “at least let me help.”

Feitan laughs breathlessly and rolls his neck to face him again, fucking himself harder as Phinks pouts. “Oh, god,” he whines loudly, “oh, aha, ah, fuck, baichi, fuck!”

“Lemme just suck it—“

“Mmmph, fuck—“

“Or kiss you, or—“

“Mm, mm—“

Phinks groans desperately and grinds against the side of the bed. “Feitan, c’mon!”

“Mmmm, Phinks,” Feitan gasps, his eyes fluttering shut as he clenches around his fingers. He stills his hand and rocks his hips, panting heavily while he tries to focus on teasing his partner. A dollop of precum rolls down the length of his cock and his legs tremble. “Oh, ohhh, Phinks,” he gasps again, “Phinks, come—k-kiss—“

Phinks whoops and flings himself at Feitan, grabbing his head with both hands to kiss him forcefully. The transmuter moans and jerks his hips up. “You’re so hot, baby,” Phinks breathes into his mouth, “fuck, you feel good, baby, mmph, yeah? Yeah, you look so fucking good right now.”

“Baichi,” Feitan sighs against his lips. He moans hungrily as Phinks’ tongue slips into his mouth and strains towards him, taking the fingers out of his ass to stroke himself. He reaches up and clutches a handful of thick blonde hair. “Phinks,” he mumbles, “mmm, you, you can kiss anything but, fuck, cock.”

“Pfft, alright,” Phinks chuckles. He cradles Feitan’s head closer, deepening the kiss as the smaller man moans. He pulls back slowly and kisses Feitan’s nose before moving to his neck. “Mm, I love you, Fei,” he murmurs into his skin, “you gonna let me fuck you?”

Feitan laughs breathlessly and cranes his neck as Phinks gently bites down. “Maybe,” he teases.

“Whatever,” Phinks mumbles. He kisses his way down Feitan’s neck and drags his tongue around one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth as his hands roam lower. It pops out of his lips and he moves across Feitan’s chest. “You were saying my name, though,” he says in a low voice, “kept moaning it like you wanted me to be fucking you, baby.”

“Mmm, mmhmm,” Feitan hums, stroking himself faster. He gasps as Phinks’ hand slides up the back of his thigh and reaches for it. “What—“

“Can’t I touch you? Thought I could touch anything but that pretty cock of yours,” Phinks murmurs into his stomach. He kisses his bellybutton and grins up at Feitan. “Doesn’t that include your ass?”

Feitan squeaks as Phinks’ hand squeezes his ass. “I—ugh,” he stammers, suddenly aware of how desperate to be fucked he is. He drops his cock and grabs the blonde’s hair with both hands, yanking him into a rough kiss. “Ugh, fuck me,” he groans, “just—fuck, baichi, need you.”

“Thank god,” Phinks gasps. He scrambles for the lube and tears his clothes off, kissing Feitan aggressively as he slicks his cock. He chuckles as Feitan’s fingers claw at his hair. “God, Fei, I was about to start humping the bed,” he mumbles, pulling one of his legs over his hips.

“Mmph,” Feitan grunts. He shoves Phinks back and climbs on top of him, grabbing his cock as he sits up. The blonde lets out a low whistle and he squints down at him. “What?”

Phinks grins and sits up, wrapping his arms around Feitan’s waist. “You’re really hot,” he whispers. He reaches behind Feitan and slowly pushes into him, beaming as the smaller man clutches his chest. “God, you make the cutest little faces,” he murmurs.

“Mm, mhm,” Feitan whimpers. He bites down on his lip as he sinks lower, unable to concentrate on whatever Phinks is saying while focused on his huge cock stretching him open. He rocks his hips slightly and gasps. “Mm!”

“C’mon, baby, I know you can take it,” Phinks teases in a low voice. He bucks up, earning a low moan. “You’ve been begging for it all day, Fei, or do you want me to fuck your pretty little mouth again?”

Feitan grabs Phinks’ head and kisses him roughly, grunting into his mouth as he forces his hips lower. “Mmm, mmmph!” The blonde’s arms wrap tighter around him and shove him down hard. Feitan squeaks and awkwardly spreads his legs wider, breaking their kiss with a greedy moan as he feels more of his cock filling him. “Ah, baichi,” he gasps, “f-fuck, more.”

“Goddamn, Fei,” Phinks mumbles. He pulls Feitan’s legs around his waist as he rocks up into him, cradling his head in a deep kiss. Feitan cries out sharply and Phinks moves to kiss his neck. “You good, baby? I’m, I’m tryna go slow, but—“

“Nnngh, oh, fuck,” Feitan moans vaguely. He rolls his hips and grinds down, wrapping both hands around the blonde’s thick neck for stability. Phinks thrusts up to meet him and he moans, hopping up again, pawing at his hair as he tries to sink back down. Each movement only serves to drive the blonde’s cock up against his swollen prostate. He whines softly as their legs finally meet. “Baichi, don’t move,” he whispers, “s-stay.”

Phinks groans and buries his face in Feitan’s hair. The smaller man rocks gently in his lap, speeding up as Phinks greedily runs his hands up his thighs to clutch his ass. “You’re such a fuckin’ tease, Fei,” he growls quietly, “c’mon, lemme fuck you, baby—“

“Phinks,” Feitan gasps, “shut up.” His hand falls to his throbbing cock and wraps around it, stroking furiously as he bounces faster in Phinks’ lap. “Ohhh, fuck!”

“Fei—“

“Shut, shut, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” Feitan whines breathlessly, “Baichi, fuck! S-so big, mm, mhm, mmph, fuck!” He throws his head back with a low growl as he fucks himself on Phinks’ cock, digging his nails into the blonde’s scalp for purchase. His mind is clouded with lust and need and craving, racing through dizzy thoughts of choking on this same cock earlier and the feeling of Phinks’ big hands on his body now and the remaining twinge of fear that he would lose him. Feitan trembles and squeezes his legs tighter around Phinks. “Baichi,” he moans, “baichi, ah!”

Phinks grunts and bites down on Feitan’s neck, still struggling to keep his hips still while the transmuter rides him. He earns a crazed, raspy laugh and muscles clenching around his cock. “Fei, fuck,” he mumbles, “mmmnggh!” His legs twitch desperately under the smaller man’s body and he groans. 

“Phinks,” Feitan moans. He flings his head forward and crashes into the blonde’s mouth, grinding his whole body against him as he mashes their lips together. Phinks kisses back aggressively, sucking his tongue into his mouth with a greedy noise, and Feitan whines through his nose, stroking himself faster. If it weren’t for the huge hand clutching the back of his head, he wouldn’t be able to hold the kiss. His toes curl and he whines again, sliding his body up and down the blonde’s cock as forcefully as he can. He can barely feel his legs. He just keeps rocking his hips, kissing Phinks, tugging at his cock in desperation as he chases the finish burning inside him. “Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! MMMPH!”

Phinks moans into Feitan’s sloppy kiss and breaks away, gritting his teeth as the transmuter’s body tenses in his arms. He can feel how close he is. Strong, lean muscles twitch and tighten and spasm around his cock. His hips jerk up involuntarily and Feitan gasps, digging his nails into his shoulder until he draws blood. “God, Fei, fuck,” Phinks rasps, “baby, c’mon, baby, fuck, you gonna cum, baby? You—fuck, fuck!”

“Oh, oh, oh—“

“Fei, baby, fuck, I love you,” Phinks growls.

Feitan shudders as the blonde’s huge hands tug at his hair and skin, mumbling breathlessly to himself in another language. His body curls and shakes and jerks violently and he moans, slamming his hips down with a low whine as the heat coiling in his stomach builds to an unstoppable tide. Phinks’ soft growl fills his mind and his eyes roll. He cries out and arches his back drastically, still grinding down on the blonde’s huge cock, as the orgasm finally takes him. Cum sprays across Phinks’ broad chest and Feitan squeezes him closer, whimpering vaguely as his body trembles. 

Phinks groans ecstatically as his partner’s body clenches and releases around him, pawing desperately at his small frame as he lands sloppy kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Deep bruises are forming on Feitan’s pale skin. He rocks his hips gently, just enough to keep Feitan shuddering, and yanks his hair back, shoving his tongue down his throat hungrily. Feitan moans and raises a shaky hand to his cheek. Phinks pulls back to leave another huge bruise on his neck and growls eagerly. “Fuck, Fei, that was hot,” he mumbles into his skin, “you gonna let me move now?”

“Mmm, mmmph,” Feitan whimpers. His eyes flutter open as Phinks rocks into him and he gasps for air, dragging a trembling hand across his sweaty brow. “I, oh, baichi,” he murmurs, “ah, aha, fuck!”

“That a yes, baby?”

“Mmmph,” Feitan grunts vaguely. He kisses Phinks again, rolling his hips slowly as his body protests the continued attention. He drops his softening cock and wraps both hands around the blonde’s neck again, greedily pulling his head closer as he melts into his mouth. He finally comes up for air and grins. “Fuck me hard, pretty boy, make me scream,” he giggles breathlessly. 

Phinks growls excitedly and tackles Feitan onto the bed, thrusting into him aggressively as the smaller man yelps. “Fuck, fuck, Fei,” he pants, “oh god, fuck, thank you, fuck!”

Feitan’s eyes squeeze shut as Phinks fucks him, any words disappearing into a raspy moan and eager whine. The blonde shifts his weight slightly and Feitan cries out, arching off the bed as his legs fly up and his arms shake. “PHINKS!”

“Rrrnnghh, fuck, baby,” Phinks grunts. He yanks Feitan’s ass closer as the smaller man hops back, chuckling darkly and pinning his arms down to the bed. He slows slightly, kneeling back a bit to watch Feitan’s face contort with each deliberate plunge of his cock. “You like that, baby?”

“UUUNNGHH!”

“Oh, yeah,” Phinks groans. He lolls his head back in ecstasy as he slowly drills Feitan’s ass, overwhelmed by the delicious way his muscles spasm around his cock. “Fuck yeah, Fei,” he rasps, “oh, fuck, you feel so good.”

Feitan just whimpers vaguely and rocks his hips down into each thrust. His cock is twitching back to life with every slow draw across his prostate and he moans softly, letting his head fall to the side as he’s fucked. Phinks’ strong grip on his wrists and hip makes him feel powerless, small and fragile in a way he never feels otherwise, and a lazy smile dances across his panting lips, turning into a breathless giggle as he imagines what the big blonde will do when he can’t keep moving slowly. Feitan forces his eyes open and blinks up at his lover, straining against his grasp. “Baichi, please,” he whines, “more, harder!”

“Whore,” Phinks grunts.

“Yes,” Feitan giggles. He yelps as the enhancer abruptly rams the full length of his cock into him and curls down, grinning at him lewdly. Feitan swallows his laughter. “Baichi?”

“Mmmm,” Phinks hums. He rocks his hips slowly, grinding into Feitan as he tightens the grip on his slender wrists. The frail body under him arches into his chest and he grins. “You want more, Fei?”

“Mmph, always,” Feitan moans. 

Phinks chuckles and wraps a hand around Feitan’s half-hard cock, jerking it quickly as the transmuter cries out. “You wanna cum again, baby?”

“Phiiiinks, fuck me,” Feitan whines. He bucks his hips up and wraps his legs around the blonde’s waist, trying to pull him deeper into his body. The rough grip on his sensitive cock is driving him crazy. “Phinks, Phinks,” he whines again, “fuck, fuck me, baichi, I, I want, aha, oh, fuck!”

“Wanna get on your knees?”

“Mmm, Mmhmm!”

Phinks kisses Feitan messily as he pulls out, flipping him over with an excited laugh. The smaller man grins over his shoulder. “Goddamn, I love you,” Phinks chuckles as he slowly pushes back into him.

“Oh, god,” Feitan moans. His arms buckle as Phinks’ cock fills him again and he squeaks, clutching a pillow blindly. “Fuck, baichi, so big,” he gasps, “fuck, fuck—“

“Yeah, you love it, don’t you?”

“Mmmph, fuck,” Feitan rasps. His knees tremble and he almost falls forwards but Phinks tugs his hips back, holding his ass up as he starts rutting into him. Feitan moans loudly and buries his face in the sheets. “Phinnmmmghhh!”

Phinks grunts vaguely and rocks his hips faster, chuckling breathlessly at the noise Feitan smothers in the pillow. “God, Fei, fuck,” he groans, “Jesus Christ, baby, we almost died today, huh?”

“HNNNGH!”

“And, fuck, you know why?” Phinks laughs as he curls down, sucking on Feitan’s shoulder.

“MM! MM! MM!”

“Cause, ahaha, cause I couldn’t stop, fuck, thinking about fucking you, Fei,” Phinks pants, “you’re so, goddamn, distracting, baby, c’mere.” He grabs Feitan’s neck and yanks it up, licking and sucking and nipping at his jaw as he ruts into him. Feitan moans and arches into his arms, clawing at his hair over his shoulders. “God, Fei, fuck,” Phinks groans. 

“Baichi,” Feitan rasps, and then he gives up on the thought as Phinks slams into him harder. The grip on his throat tightens and a low growl crawls out from his teeth and then Phinks’ hand wraps around his cock again and he jerks wildly between his strong arms, digging his nails into the powerful hand around his neck. His eyes roll as Phinks’ hot breath fills his ears. “NNNGH!”

Phinks grunts and strokes Feitan’s cock quickly, panting hungrily as the smaller man writhes in his grasp. Each clumsy jerk of his hand brings Feitan down harder on his cock, which only makes him fuck him back harder, pounding into him like a wild animal as he chokes him tightly. Feitan clenches and shudders around him. He growls, tilting his head to bite his other shoulder, and grunts a strange laugh as he gets a mouthful of hair. “Fei, baby, fuck, I love you,” he moans breathlessly, “baby, fuck, oh, god!”

“MMMPH! MM MM MM MM MM,” Feitan whines through his nose. Thick fingers slip into his mouth and he sucks them in, eager to feel his lover finishing inside him. His shoulders rub against the sticky mess of his own cum still drying on Phinks’ chest and he snorts in amusement, sucking harder. The hand around his cock moves faster as he wraps his tongue around Phinks’ fingers. “Mmm, mmhmm,” he moans.

“Fuck, god, fuck,” Phinks rasps. His hips are stuttering in their relentless thrusts, jerking out of rhythm as his body nears its edge. Feitan yanks his hand out of his mouth and sucks on his thumb, moaning vaguely as his mouth travels across the blonde’s broad palm. He bites down and Phinks groans loudly. “Fei, fuck!”

Feitan whimpers, trying to figure out how to speak again as he sloppily makes out with Phinks’ hand. He reaches blindly and clutches his hair again, tilting his head back in an attempt to kiss him. “Ohh, ugh, Ph-Phinks,” he moans, “Phinks, cum, cum for me, baichi, I, I love you!”

“Christ, baby,” Phinks moans. His mouth lands somewhere on Feitan’s face as he paws at his body, no longer conscious of anything other than how close he is to finishing. Feitan’s raspy voice and taut muscles and long nails and soft skin and warm body seem to be the only thing in the world. He buries his face in his shoulder with a low growl and thrusts roughly, dropping Feitan’s cock in favor of using his hips to fuck him as hard as he can. “Fuuuck, Fei, god,” he whines, inhaling a mouthful of his sweaty shoulder as his thighs tense and his thrusts stagger. 

“Oh, oh, mmmhmm,” Feitan moans, shuddering as he feels his partner’s body jerk senselessly. He rocks back into him and clenches his muscles, rutting his prostate up against the thick cock twitching inside him. Phinks’ mouth finds his jaw again and he gasps happily and then he feels the full length of his cock slam into him and Phinks’ muscles spasm, pumping hot cum into his ass as he moans eagerly. “Ah, baichi, yes,” he whimpers, “ah, aha, oh god!”

Phinks grunts softly and rocks his hips slowly, riding the high of his orgasm through to the stinging sensitivity that follows. His hands shake around Feitan’s waist as he pulls back with a quiet hiss. “Fuck, Fei,” he mumbles, “goddamn, you’re, you’re so hot, roll, roll over, baby.”

“Mmph? Oh,” Feitan gasps, collapsing onto the bed as Phinks tugs lazily at his hips. He allows the blonde to flip him over and pulls him into a slow kiss, grinding against his long legs. Cum slides down his thighs as he moves and he giggles vaguely. 

“Mm, what’s funny?”

“I love you,” Feitan murmurs. He inhales sharply as Phinks’ hand finds his cock again, bucking into his grip. “Mmm, yes, please,” he mumbles.

Phinks chuckles and kisses his way down Feitan’s body, stroking him slowly as he traces his tongue around his nipples and leaves a trail of gentle bites across his stomach. “Love you more,” he teases, crawling down between Feitan’s legs.

“Mm-mm, ah, OH,” Feitan moans. His head slams back against the pillow as Phinks’ lips wrap around his cock and slide down. “Baichi, fuck,” he whines, “I, I, oh, fuck!”

“Mmmhmm,” Phinks hums. He chases his hand down the length of Feitan’s cock and swirls his tongue around his salty skin, lapping up stray bits of dried cum and fresh precum and streaks of sweat as he sucks him. Thin fingers tangle in his hair and he moans softly, bobbing his head a bit faster. 

Feitan bites back another moan and clutches Phinks’ hair tightly, jerking up into his warm throat. “I, I, Phinks,” he whimpers. The blonde hums again and Feitan gasps as his tongue flicks into his slit. “PHINKS!”

Phinks gags slightly as Feitan thrusts into his throat but recovers quickly, removing his hand so he can take his whole cock in his mouth. He glances up and moans happily. Feitan’s eyes are fluttering indecisively as he curls his body around Phinks’ head, curving away from the sheets to force him down faster. His mouth hangs open. Phinks wraps his hands around Feitan’s waist and pulls him closer, sucking harder as the small man whimpers vaguely. Slender heels dig into his shoulders and he moans again, opening his lips just enough to let drool spill down Feitan’s balls before dragging his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

“Ahh, ahh, ahh, fuuuuuck,” Feitan groans. Two thick fingers slip into the sticky mess between his thighs and he cries out, falling back to the bed as his hips jerk senselessly. “Fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, “Baichi, oh, YES, THERE!”

“Mmhmm,” Phinks hums, crooking his fingers more intensely as he sucks Feitan’s full length down again. The transmuter’s trembling thighs slam into his ears and he gags slightly, thrusting his hand faster as the muscles around him tense. He moans loudly and buries his face in Feitan’s torso.

Feitan babbles something in another language and holds Phinks’ head down, bucking into his throat violently as he finishes again. The blonde chokes and gags but he ignores it, lost in the waves of shuddering pleasure tearing through his body. He finally collapses with a low groan. Phinks pulls back slowly, still sucking gently until Feitan jerks away from him and whimpers. “Aha, fuck, Phinks,” he rasps.

“Mmm, love ya,” Phinks mumbles as he swallows again. He kisses the quivering spider tattoo on Feitan’s thigh and rests his head on his knee, grinning up at him. “You’re so hot, Fei,” he murmurs, “goddamn, you should see yourself.”

“Mmph,” Feitan grunts vaguely. His chest is still shivering, each breath a desperate gasp as his heart rate slows back down. The weight between his legs shifts and travels up the bed. He rolls his head slightly and blinks up at Phinks, smiling sleepily as he reaches to pull him into a kiss. “Mmm, you very good at that,” he mumbles, “almost good as me.”

Phinks snorts and flops onto the bed next to him, shaking his head as he laughs. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Mmm, goodnight,” Feitan sighs. He squeaks as Phinks jabs his stomach. “What?!”

“Bath first, Fei,” Phinks yawns, “we’re both covered in cum.”

Feitan scoffs and closes his eyes again. “Feh.”

Phinks rolls his eyes and slides off the bed, reaching for a cigarette as he traipses towards the bathroom. “You’re a monster, you know that?”

“Mm, you love me,” Feitan giggles.

“Sure do,” Phinks chuckles.


End file.
